New, and Strange
by Trippy3
Summary: When a new girl joins Squee's class, Pepito seems to have taking a liking to her. Is he in love?! PG-13 for language, violence, and other stuff. R/R!
1. I am Sam

Dang! I just finished one fanfiction story, like---two days ago! And already I'm starting on another one?! Hmm, I have much free time ^^ Well, most of these characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez (I hope I spelled that right), but Sam is my original character, as well as several other people, who shall remain nameless o.o;;; I am weird.

As the bell blared through the crowded hallways, Squee tried his hardest to get through the many kids that took up all the room in the halls, when Pepito yelled to him, "I will help you, me amigo!" He balled his fists as they started to glow a luminescent yellow, then fired it through the hallway, obliterating most of the children into ashes.

Squee just shook his head, "That wasn't nice," he said flatly. He had gotten used to the devil-boys' ways, like when he blew up the Skool. He giggled at the memory, even though it freaked him out when it happened.

"Now, come! The bell, she rings!" Pepito then struck a dramatic pose as he pointed down the charred hall. "I didn't know bells were girls…" Squee mused to himself as they rushed into their homeroom and took their seats, noticing there was a surprising amount of kids who haven't been blown up by Pepito yet.

"Alright circus monkeys, there's a new student joining us today," The wrinkled old teacher said darkly, hidden in the shadows. "Get in here!" "I'm already in here!" A cheery voice rang out. A small girl jumped out from behind the teachers' desk.

She had long spiky red hair that stopped at her shoulders. She wore a black shirt with a lighted match picture on the front, and black baggy pants, a smile plastered on her face. "Okay, I guess I tell stuff about myself," 

She cleared her throat, then started, "My name is Samantha, Sam for short. I moved here from California. My mom works at a big super-powerful company called Dizzy World," "DIZZY WORLD?!" The class chorused then murmured among themselves.

Sam's upper lip curled into a snarl, "I'm still TALKING HERE!!!!" She exploded and the class fell silent, hoping _this _new kid didn't have evil powers like Pepito. "Ahem, anyway, I don't know where my real dad is, and probably never will.

My step-dad works at home. I have lotsa pets too. Like a snake, an iguana, a cat, the list goes on…" She took a breath, then said lowly, "If you respect me, I'll respect you. If not, you will get a taste my all-powerful Demon Mongoose Kick of Doom."

"Take your seat behind the child with the large eyes." The teacher demanded and she nodded, taking her seat behind Squee, almost immediately started to stare intently at the back of his head, noticing a scar that looked a lot like an outlet.

He was somewhat afraid of this new girl, and then wondered, _"What the heck is a Demon Mongoose Kick of Doom?"_

Well, lunchtime came pretty quickly as all the kids rushed into the cafeteria. Squee and Pepito sat at their usual table by themselves, pulling out their bag-lunches since the food the cafeteria women served was pretty awful.

"So, what ya think about Sam?" Pepito asked while poking a hole in his juice carton. "Eh, she's okay. Kinda weird, but okay," Squee paused, "Um…what do you think about her?" Pepito grinned and leaned back in his chair.

He opened his mouth and was about to say something, when a voice cried, "Hey, it's the guy I sit behind!" Sam popped up out of nowhere and jumped on top of their table and said loudly, "HI-I!!" Squee freaked out while Pepito accidentally fell backwards.

She bit her lip and said guiltily, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you guys," She hopped off the table and helped Pepito up, then sat down with them. "Is it okay if I sit with you guys? These other kids look and act and talk like crack-monkeys."

The boys exchanged looks, then nodded hesitantly. She smiled and took out her lunchbox, "I am Sam." She stopped and blinked. "Sam, I am." She grinned widely, "Who are you two?" "I'm Squee," he answered meekly, and Sam reached out stand shook his hand.

"Glad to know you Squee!" She turned to Pepito. "Your name?" "My name?" He asked, "I have many names: Son of the dark prince, child of—" "It's Pepito." Squee replied for him. Before he could yell though, Sam grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I like that name!—And your hair," He was taken aback slightly. No one had _ever _complimented him on his name or hair; most of them make fun of him. He gaped at her and she laughed, "I get that a lot. I say nice things to people, and they just staaaaaaare…"

She wiggled his hands, trying to be scary. "…and stuuuuuff." Squee tittered nervously while Pepito remained silent. "I already told you about myself in class, now it's your turn!" She pointed to Squee, "Tell me about yourself,"

"Well…uh…I got abducted by aliens once," He said like a question rather than answer, but Sam squeaked in excitement. "Ooh! Is that what that little scar on the back of your head is from?" She queried anxiously, "Did they poke your butt with stuff??"

Before Squee could answer, a snot-nosed boy with a big gut came up to there table and put his hands on it. "Alright Squeak, hand over yer lunch!" He demanded, but Sam jumped upon the table once more, purposely planting her feet onto the boys' hands.

"I don't think so." She said cynically, her cheerful exterior gone as the boy tried to escape, but couldn't free his hands. She jumped over him and landed lightly on the floor, then confronted him. "If you lay one single grimy hand on him, or Pepito, I will hurt you very, very badly."

Her voice was dark and sinister as all the kids in the cafeteria turned to watch the commotion. The boy scoffed, "Oh please! You're just a girl!" This angered her quite a bit as she took a step backward, then went into a fighting stance.

"What the--?" Before the boy could finish, Sam screamed, "DEMON MONGOOSE KICK OF DOOM!!!" and rammed her foot right into his groin. He screeched in pain and fell on the floor, whining, "Ow my nuts! I cry for them!"

Pepito's eyes lit up and he smirked. What power! Nice until provoked, then forceful and mean! He definitely liked that. Some kids gasped, some kids screamed, but most of them cheered, for the new girl has beaten the toughest bully in the Skool!

She smiled and sat back down, noting Squee's eyes were the size of saucers. She smiled even more and hoisted one foot onto the table and said simply, "Steel-toed boots. _That's_ how." She pulled up her pant-leg and, sure enough, she had on a pair of boots that looked exactly like Nny's, only shorter.

"Those are the same kinda boots the crazy neighbor man has," Squee said, still pretty shocked after witnessing the brief skirmish. The bell rang and Sam groaned. "Well, I'm off!" She gathered her things, then dashed off, but then stopped and shouted over her shoulder, "Hey, let's get together after skool! I'll be at the playground down the street!"

She then left and Pepito grinned crookedly, "She is very different…"

Eh hehehe ^^ I hoping I'm not making anyone OOC…AM I?!?! Oo;;;; Yes I know I'm spelling school wrong, but I like skool better! ^_^ 


	2. Tag, You're It!

Okay, second chapter. Okay, I'm on a roll! With butter! Oo;;; the characters might be OOC, I dunno. I can't tell.

After skool, Pepito and Squee walked down the sidewalk toward the playground. "So, what do you think of Sam?" Squee asked, shifting his backpack.

Pepito cocked an eyebrow and looked amused, "I like her! She gots power, _and _she's nice. You don't see that every often ya know. Most of 'em are usually serious bit—"

"Pepito!" he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry amigo, it's those late night shows on TV," they got to the playground and scanned the area. "I don't see her!" said Squee, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I sense she's around here somewhere," They walked around, looking for her. They walked by a big oak tree and an eerie voice called, "Squee, I am your faaaaather," Sam then jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them.

"Twice removed!" She grinned with a goofy look on her face and the boys couldn't help but laugh, even though she scared the heck out of Squee with her sudden appearance. She eyed the playground for a moment, then said, "Hey, swings! Let us swing!"

She dashed off towards the swings, but Squee and Pepito went at a slower pace. She sat in one swing and swung her legs about, but didn't seem to go anywhere. She tried even harder, but still remained in the same place.

She let out an exasperated sigh and slouched. "Dang it…" Pepito then smirked and thought, _"Now I will attempt to get on her good side!" _He ran up behind her and asked smoothly, "Need help?" She turned her head to look at him with big green eyes and nodded.

He put his hands on her back and pushed her and she swung forward, then came back and he pushed again till she managed to swing on her own. "Wheehee! Thank you Pepito!" She cried happily as she swung, her hair swishing back and forth.

Squee noticed something on her forehead that was hidden with her bangs and questioned, "What's that on your head?" Sam dug her heels into the ground and stopped abruptly, then pulled back her bangs to reveal a line of stitches on the left side of her forehead.

"It's nothing serious," "W-what happened?" Her cheerful demeanor faltered for a moment, then pointed randomly and yelled, "Look, a monkey!" Squee turned his head in the direction she was pointing, and then Sam lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Tag! You are it!" She then ran and the two boys just stood there for a few moments, then Squee giggled and poked Pepito in the head. "Now you're it!" He then ran and Pepito chased him. He was about to fire his evil powers at him cause he didn't feel like chasing him,

when Sam came running up beside him, "Can't catch me!" She swerved and Pepito changed his course, now sprinting after the energetic girl. He growled as he got closer and closer, until he finally leaped at her and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

They kept rolling until they finally stopped and Pepito pinned her underneath him. Her eyes got impossibly wide and she blushed to the tips of her ears as he slowly reached and, tapped the tip of her nose and smirked, a fang slipping over his bottom lip.

"Now _you're _it," They got up and dusted themselves off and they were about to resume their play, when a man bellowed, "SAMANTHA!!" She squealed and fell flat on her face. She righted herself and wiped the dirt off her face, then yelled, "WHAT?!"

She turned to see a man standing on the sidewalk next to his blue parked car. He had short brown hair that was slicked back, and wearing a faded green shirt with a pair of blue jeans. "Get over here! We're going home!" he demanded.

"Correction: YOU'RE going home, Randy! I'm playing with my friends!" She snapped at the man, and he stomped over to her and painfully grabbed her wrist. "You're coming home, _now!" _She yelped in pain as she was dragged away, then called out softly, "Bye guys…".  
Randy slung her into the car and she pressed her face up against the window, a sad expression on her face, looking like a puppy in a store window that had all its' brothers and sisters taken away. The car drove away and Pepito and Squee sighed in unison.

"Well, there goes our fun," the small demon said, a bit peeved at how this Randy-person treated Sam. Squee noticed his silent fuming and snickered, "I think you liiiiike her," he teased, causing Pepito to jump back a little.

"I do not!" he retorted. "Okay then…" he paused for a moment, trying to stifle a laugh, "I think you loooove her." He glowered at his paranoid friend and pointed a shaking finger at him. "Stop it or I'll fry your insides!"

Squee stopped and put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, yeesh." He picked up his backpack and sighed heavily. "I probably should be getting home. See ya tomorrow Pepito," Pepito nodded and the two left the playground, each going their separate ways.

Pepito flung open the front door and set down his backpack, looking around spotting his mom on the couch. He sauntered over and hopped up onto the couch with her.

"Hi dear!" she sang, kissing him on the head, "How was school?" "We have a new girl in our class," his mom beamed and quickly said, "How wonderful! Is she nice?" He nodded slowly and she frowned, "Well you don't sound too happy about it. What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath, "Mother, what is love?" her eyes widened at her sons' question, them smiled warmly. "It's a feeling. It's when you care about somebody and you want to be with him or her. It's kind of hard to explain, but…"

"It's okay mother, I think I get it." He gave her a hug, then went upstairs to his room to contemplate. 

Such a polite boy ^^ Next chapter up soon! I think!—but not much! oO;;;


	3. A Day In The Life of Sam

This chapter is for…well, to see what Sam's family life is like. I warn you, it ain't pretty. 

"Yes…okay dear…I'm on my way home…" As Randy blabbed away on his cellphone, Sam laid down in the backseat of the car, silently mimicking him, only her eyes were crossed and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

He put his cellphone away and looked out of the corner of his eye and she immediately stopped, pretending to be interested in her nails. "When we get home, you are going to be in so much trouble young lady," His annoying voice rang, but Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Hey! If it weren't for me, you'd be a dropout and snortin' pixie sticks all day!" 

"And if it weren't for me, you would have never found that oh-so lovely invention called 'soap'." She mentally gave herself a pat on the back as Randy silenced and pulled into the driveway. There were two small trees on the otherwise barren lawn,

and the house was a beautiful yellow two-story Victorian house with a big front porch, where a table and chairs sat on the far left side, and ferns dotted the place. The two got out and entered through the white front door.

Sam instantly went right, where a staircase was and ran up the stairs, then took another right and ended up in her room. She threw her backpack on the floor and jumped onto her bed, which had a blue comforter with glow-in-the-dark stars on it.

Her room was blue as well, and her walls were covered in animal posters, most of them reptiles and big cats. In one corner, there was a tall steel cage that had many logs and plants in it, and on one log a huge male iguana with a slight overbite lazily laid across it.

Beside his cage, was a dresser with a tank on it, holding a five-foot python, which was curled up on a big flat rock under the heat lamp. On the left wall beside her bed was a big window with white curtains. On the right wall an open closet was overflowing with clothes.

She got up and went over to the tank, taking off the top and getting the snake out. "Hey Seth, whatcha doing?" She held his face up to hers and kissed him on the nose, then set him back in his cage. "I'm gonna go get you a mouse; be right back."

She ran back downstairs and bounded into the kitchen, going to the big double-door refrigerator that was littered with photos and funky magnets, such as a monkey holding a cup of coffee and scratching its big red butt.

She opened the freezer door and got out a plastic bag just as Randy walked in and sat down at the table. She reached in and pulled out a dead frozen mouse, then asked, "Hey Randy, wanna Popsicle?" she held the mouse by the tail and put it up to his face, where he exclaimed and smacked it away.

"That is disgusting!" "It's nature, bonehead." She went to the sink and poured a hot glass of water, then put the mouse in it. "Ugh, why do you keep those _creatures _anyway?" he asked with obvious distaste and Sam stiffened and said tightly, "Because I love them. Duh."

"How can you love something that's icky and slimy?" "I asked my mom the same question the other day." She grinned to herself, referring to Randy, her icky and slimy step-dad. She hated him with a burning passion; he was the only one who could bring out her malicious and smart-aleckly side.

"Besides, snakes and iguanas are _not _icky and slimy. They're actually quite nice to the touch, especially right after a snake sheds its' skin. They're all smooth and shiny, and feel almost like silk…" She twirled around on the linoleum floor with the cup in her hand, purposely spilling it all over Randy, including the mouse.

He jumped up and screamed in a high-pitched tone as Sam started to laugh uncontrollably, only laughing even harder when he slipped and fell on the floor. She held her stomach with one hand and whacking her other hand on the counter.

"Uh, that is it!!" Randy barked and she stopped laughing, then grabbed the mouse off the floor and ran, heading to the stairs. She only made it to the seventh step, when Randy grabbed her ankle and yanked her back, causing her to slip and hit her chin on one step.

She tried to get away, but he seized her shirt collar and pulled her up till her feet were dangling in the air. He put his face close to hers, his coal-black eyes full of rage, and said in a deadly manner, "I know that wasn't an accident,"

"And this wasn't an accident either!" She kicked him in the stomach and he dropped her and she scrambled up the stairs, but his hand shot out and smacked the side of her head, hard, causing her cranium to crash into the wall.

While in her dazed state, Randy wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, bringing her face to his once more. He reached out and brushed her bangs out of her face, running his finger along her stitches and making her wince.

A sadistic smile curled onto his face as he said in a deep tone, "And that cut on your head wasn't a accident either," "You tried to kill me!" Sam choked, feeling herself being asphyxiated by the large man. "Yes, I did. And if you tell your mother I'll kill you both."

He released her and she slowly made her way back upstairs, grabbing the mouse and going into her room, but not before yelling, "ASSHOLE!!" She heard his footsteps bounding up the stairs and she quickly shut her door, locking it, then leaning against it, throwing the mouse onto the tank.

Randy pounded on the door relentlessly, spouting profanities. She started to worry when she heard the cracking of wood, but the faint sound of keys jingling made him stop as the front door swung open and a joyful voice rang, "I'm ho-ome!"

A sigh of relief passed through Sam's lips as she got up and opened her door, running past Randy and leaping off the stairs and into her awaiting mothers' arms. She had long wavy hazel hair and her eyes were dark blue.

She was wearing a plain black dress and high-heels, and her face was warm and kind. "Honey you're shaking, what's wrong?" Her mom asked her with a concerned voice and Sam laughed weakly, "Nothing...I'm…just…so happy to see you!"

"She didn't come home after school." Randy said in a serious tone as he came down the stairs and kissed her mom. "Really? Where were you Samantha?" "Playing at the playground. I made some new friends today,"

Her mom beamed, "Wonderful! What are their names?" "They're both boys." Randy intervened and a confused look twisted onto her face. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem," "Stella…" He trailed off and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

Stella broke off the kiss and replied, "She's fine around boys, she has no romantic interest in most of the boys she meets," she and Sam exchanged smiles and he sighed, "Okay, but I'd keep my eye on her if I were you," He then strode into the kitchen.

"Well, are they nice?" Her mom whispered to her with a giggle and she nodded, "Yeah! One of 'em's kinda paranoid, but really sweet. And the other has one red eye and his hair's all cool and stuff!" She flailed her arms and stuck out her tongue and her mom laughed.

"Stella! I forgot to tell you," Randy came back in, "Your daughter poured a glass of hot water on me. On purpose." She gasped and looked down at her daughter. "Is this true?" Sam bowed her head in shame and answered quietly, "Yes ma'am."

Her mother sighed heavily. "Alright, no dessert for a week. Okay?" She looked up at her with sad puppy-eyes, "No Frooty Pops?" Her mother shook her head, Randy smirking behind her, infuriating Sam, though her didn't show it.

"Go wash up and get ready for dinner," She sadly walked back up to her room and flopped down on her bed, staring up at her ceiling and absentmindedly fingering her stitches. She growled and uttered hatefully "I swear to you Randy, you will _not_ get away with this any longer…"

Awwww, don't you feel sorry for her? I named the step-dad Randy because every guy I've met with the same name has all been major assholes. No offense to any of you Randy-guy-person-sir-ma'am whatever the hell you are out there. ^^;;;;


	4. A teeny sidetrip kinda thing

Eh, kinda short this chapter. Just for everyone to know, in this fic, everyone's a little older k? I guess Sam and Pepito and Squee are….around pre-teen. Yeah…..

"Skoooool's out for the weekend! Yea-ah!" Sam sang as danced into the kitchen, where her mom was cooking breakfast, but Randy was upstairs still asleep. "Skooooool's out for the weekend!" "Yea-ah!" Her mom joined in and the two laughed and danced about.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I go see my new friends today?" she asked as she grabbed a piece of toast and munched on it. "Of course dear," "Whoo-hoo!" She jumped up and ran to the door, but not before her mother called sternly, "Just don't be out too late,"

"Okay mom, I love you!" She flew out and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Walk, walk, walk, walk," Sam kept a steady, almost mantra-like beat as she strode down the sidewalk, her pace slowly picking up-tempo as she continued. "Walk, walk, walk, walk! Walk! Walk! Walk! Walk! Duh-du-dal-dut-da-da! WAAAAALK!!!"

She ignored the inquiring looks from the people as she went by them. She ran across the busy street, causing a car to swerve and screech to a stop, then another rammed into it, and the car behind that one crashed into it.

"Hehe, whoops." She smiled nervously at the crushed vehicles in front of her, then reached her destination: Squee's house. She knocked on the door and waited for several minutes or so, then a woman with shiny black and wearing a bathrobe, and she looked hung-over.

"Um…is Squee home?" She asked politely and his mother turned and yelled, "Squee! A friend of yours is here! …No, wait, I think he went to college already…" Sam smacked her forehead and groaned inwardly. "Well, I'll just go…um…check…" 

She bolted up the stairs, then stopped at the top and looked at the four closed doors. She examined each one for a moment or two, then started, "Enny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, make him pay, fifteen dollars everyday!"

Her finger landed on the last door on the right and slowly turned the knob, before bursting and shouting, "Dun-duuun! Dramatic entrance!" Squee and Pepito leapt up from their spots on the floor in surprise. Sam tried to stifle a giggle, "Okay, too dramatic. Want me to try again?"

"No! I mean, uh, no." Squee stammered and he sat back down on the floor. Sam crawled over and looked down at all the papers strewn about, some covered with doodles. "Whatcha wanna do today guys?" She asked and Pepito replied,

"Something outside." "Hey! Squee!" A beckoning voice squeaked and the trio turned around to see a dark figure standing by the window and Pepito, not knowing who it was, cried, "AHH!! EVIL DENTIST!!" He started to summon his powers, but Johnny jumped out of the shadows,

his face and arms covered in bloody scratches. "Um, hi, Nny," Squee chirped. He still wasn't quite used to Johnny yet, even though he had known him for a long time now. "I just need to borrow some Bactine," he then padded into the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Sam breathed, not showing any sign of fear whatsoever. "That's the scary neighbor-man. He sorta like my protector, but I'm still kinda scared of him." Her eyes widened slightly as she was about to say something, but Johnny came back out, then sat down on the floor.

He looked at some of the doodles for a bit, then set his eyes on Pepito and Sam. He leaned over to Squee and whispered to him, "Don't look now, but there's someone else I the room with us," He giggled and responded, "That's Samantha and Pepito. They're my friends."

He studied the two, but he quirked an eyebrow when he noticed Sam's boots and asked in a resonant tone, "Where did you get those?" "From Horhea." His ears burned upon hearing the name.

"Really fat?"

"And kinda on the short side,"

"Greasy black hair,"

"Smells like a horses' butt,"

"Missing most of his teeth,"

"Has a bit of a lisp,"

"Wears overalls,"

"Has a shop at the end of town," 

"Same guy,"

"Yup, same guy,"

"Yup." Johnny sat up and jumped onto the windowsill. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys," He was about to go, when Sam got up and lightly tugged on his shirttail. "Hey Nny? Do you, um, uh…" She didn't know how to explain it.

"…Uh, are you for hire?" He was a bit surprised upon hearing the words from such a small and innocent-looking girl, but answered simply, "I kill for pleasure. Like a cat, or something." She turned to Pepito and Squee, "Hey guys? Can I be alone with Nny a minute?"

The boys traded confused and worried looks, but agreed and left the room. Johnny was starting to get irritated, since Sam still hadn't let go of his shirt yet, but it quickly dissipated when she lifted up her bangs, showing him her stitches.

"My step-dad did this to me one a few days ago. He did it with a butcher knife. He tried to kill me." Her last words were unsteady as she bent her head down to hide the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks.

Johnny was somewhat shocked from her story, but also enraged him to think that someone could do that, to a diminutive child no less. Even he, the homicidal maniac, would _never _kill a child. Their sharp-tongues and pompous ways hadn't completely developed yet.

"Address." He commanded, and Sam lifted her head, her eyes gleaming with a malicious happiness. She took out a pen and grasped Johnny's hand, writing her address down for him. "Thank you Nny! Thank you!" 

She hugged his thin leg, then ran out the door to join Pepito and Squee. He looked down at his hand, then shrugged and leapt out the window.

I really have nothing to say for this chapter. No, really. I don't. oO;;; Ehehehehee…Horhea ^^;;;; what a funny name. Oh, and the walking thing is supposed to be that baseball theme thing Oo;;;


	5. Carnival's are fun

An extremely short chapter. Please excuse my lack of updating. I've been really busy lately.

"Maybe we could go to the park," Squee suggested, but Pepito shook his head no. "Too boring. Let's go somewhere exciting! Like…like," As the trio wandered around the streets, they went by a telephone pole and Sam spotted a poster stapled on it.

"Here!" She pointed to the poster, "The carnival! The carnival's in town!" She hopped up and down excitedly. "But we don't have any money," Squee pointed out, but Sam stopped and grinned at him, then reached into her back pocket and pulled out a big wad of cash.

"Woah!" Pepito and Squee exclaimed in unison, "Where did you get all that?" "From Randy," She answered simply while counting it. "Um...isn't that stealing?" Sam laughed heartily, "Oh come on! He wins this from playing poker every Thursday night!"

Her eyes narrowed as she flipped through the bills, then growled, "Besides, he's such an aaaaaa—eeeeeiiii.." she had sort of a habit with saying the 'A word', mostly because it was her first word, then said monotonously, "Butt."

The two laughed at the way she said 'butt', but Pepito was laughing for different things as well. She steals? From her Step-dad?? Now he _had _to get to know her better. "So? What do ya say? Are we gonna go?" she bit her lip anxiously.

Squee mumbled a yes, but Pepito agreed with alacrity, "Si! Let's go!" He snatched Sam and Squee's hands and ran towards the carnival.

"Let's ride The Decapitator!"

"I wanna go see Snake Man!"

"I wanna boat ride on the Bloody River!"

"I DEMAND BRAINFREEZY!!!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Pepito and Sam hushed and looked at Squee, who was trembling with fear from looking up at all, the big rides cluttered around them. Pepito glanced up at one big roller coaster with many twists, turns and drop-offs and cracked a grin.

"Let's go on that one!" He seized Sam's hand once more and got in line for it, but Squee backed up a little. "Uh, you guys go ahead. Roller-coasters make me queasy…and damp." The two shot him a weird look, but Sam smiled and waved at him. "Okay, see ya in a few!"

The two stood in line for a few long minutes before they finally able to get on the ride. They say in the front seat together and the crewmen strapped them in. The ride started to vibrate and Sam started to breathe a little heavier. She never told anyone, but she was a little frightened of roller coasters.

As they started up the hill she tried to clench her eyes shut, but they opened as soon as they reached the top, then zoom! Away they went! It didn't take Sam long before she started to scream at the top of her lungs as she suddenly gripped Pepito's hand as if for dear life.

He wasn't affected by her screaming, or her hand squeezing his, but several people's heads exploded behind them, causing blood to splatter everywhere. As they went through a loop he smirked as he squeezed her hand back in a comforting manner and Sam relaxed slightly.

After going through several loops, she was now laughing and shouting, "Wheeeeeeee!" The whole way though until the ride was over. She jumped out and spun around while singing nonchalantly while Pepito made sure she didn't trip.

"Whoo-hooooo, what a riot!!" she hiccuped, looking a lot like a drunk as she stumbled back to Squee, who was standing beside a rack with bags of cotton-candy hanging off it. Sam came up and leaned against him and squinted at him.

"Hey…there's three of you!" the two boys helped her stay on her feet until her world finally stopped spinning. "Are you okay, amante?" she looked up at Pepito's grinning face and replied, "Um….yes for the first three words; and 'whaaa…' for the fourth."

"Hehe, nothing." He snickered, but she and Squee just rolled their eyes. "Well, well, well. Sam The Damned has returned." A snide voice called out, causing Sam's eyes to nearly pop out of her head and spun around on her heel, to face----A giant mongoose?

Again, I'm sorry this chapter is so damn short ;;;; Just….wait for me to update again….go ahead and wait…I'll just..be….um, over there…Oo;;;;;


	6. Midget wrestling!

Okee Dokee. I had to re-do this chapter cause it was whacked up O.o;;;;

Sure enough, it was a giant mongoose; well, sorta. It was actually a guy in a costume. "I told you before, that part of my life is over Gus!" Sam yelled defiantly at his hidden face, but only caused him to start guffawing loudly.

"Ahaha! Oh man, you had me goin' there for a second!" he spat out between laughs, infuriating her. "I'm not joking! It was nice for a while, but I nearly _killed _him! You saw what happened!" The man, supposedly named Gus, stopped his chuckling fit and stared at her through the costumes' mouth.

He started to slowly walk towards her, as she jumped back and went into a fighting stance. "Stay away foul demon!" "Hey!" Sam turned her head and grinned a little, "Not you Pepito," just as she turned her head back around; Gus grabbed her by the waist and picked her up off the ground.

"Aw, come on! Let me coach you again!" he beseeched, "You can rise to the top again! It'll be a snap for you!" "Can someone _please _tell us what's going on here?" Squee intervened with a usually forceful voice, causing Gus to drop Sam onto the dusty ground.

She picked herself up and shook the dirt off her like a dog. She looked at her two friends bashfully, then cast her eyes toward the ground and kicked it. "Well, you see guys, I used to work at this traveling carnival a while back,"

She paused for a moment to glance up at their bewildered expressions, then continued, "When my mom and dad broke up, we were really poor and stuff, so I decided to get a job. I was too young for the zoo, too short for teaching driving lessons, and too wild to be a psychiatrist."

Gus folded his furry arms over his chest while he listened. "But then I saw an ad in the paper for a," she put her head in her head and said shamefully, "midget wrestler/fighter/boxer."

She was mildly surprised that neither Pepito nor Squee laughed, but they did make weird faces. "Well, they said I was too young, but when I showed them my skills, they hired me like that!" "Yep, and I was her manager!" Gus cut in, a small growl emitting from Sam's throat.

"I traveled all over the countryside with the carnival, and soon I was known as Sam the Damned, cause I fought like a possessed ape when I was mad! So for my outfit, I was dressed as a little monkey." She snickered at the memories of herself in her monkey suit, chattering and acting like one.

"I fought everyone from Jimmy Junior, to Wittle Wesley, to a kangaroo with boxing gloves on! Man, have you guys ever fought a kangaroo?!" everyone stayed silent, awkwardly scratching themselves as Sam went into crazy-mode.

"Oh man! So there I was, just me and the kangaroo in the ring! He swung at me," she got into a fighting stance and punched the air, then jumped up and onto the countertop of a ring toss stand, "but I jumped out of the way and onto a pole!"

She started to giggle insanely as she resumed, "Then, I elbowed him, POW! Right on his head!" She leapt into the air and rammed her elbow into the nearest persons' cranium; the poor man then ran away screaming, blood spewing from his head like a fountain.

"He dropped to the ground. They were about to declare me the winner, when the kangaroo got up and kicked me right in the stomach! OOF!" she flew backwards and clutched her torso, pretending that she had been hit.

"But he sent me into the springy rope-things and boing! I rocketed right back to him and BAM! I head-butted him right in the face! He fell outta the ring, and VICTORY WAS MINE!!!" She laughed uncontrollably and her eyes were unfocused, making her look like grade-A material for the nut house.

She calmed down and caught her breath. "I became the champion. I stayed at the top for a long time, but I could see my mom didn't like watching me fight, cause she worries when I get hurt, and she didn't like traveling everywhere."

She glared at the mongoose-man; "Gus became a greedy slob. He started making millions off _my _labor. One day, he got me to face a real big guy. Exterminator he was called."

She stopped to scratch her chin. "I think that was because he was kinda husky, and when he body-slams people, they get squished. So, I fought him, and just when he was starting to get the upper hand, I got super man and attacked him, like a…well, possessed ape.

I hurt him really, really badly, and when I looked down at his bloody face, I decided then and there that I quit." Just as she finished, Gus shouted, "But you didn't get my permission to quit! You just up and left!" he was about to grab Sam, when she took a few steps back, getting into a fighting stance again.

She then ran at him and screamed, "DEMON MONGOOSE KICK OF DOOM!!!" and wham! Jumped up and nailed him right in the crotch. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to his knees, hands clutching his aching family jewels.

She turned to the boys' shocked faces and smiled. "That's where I got my kick-name from. Cause I did that to him once before." She eyed the place a moment, then gasped and yelled gleefully, "Oh my gosh! THEY HAVE PEZ DISPENSERS!!! YAAA-HOOOOO!"

And ran off, flapping her arms about. Pepito couldn't help but stare at her butt as she ran, a perverted grin making its way onto his face. "Come on, amigo! Pez!!" he seized Squee's hand and ran off after Sam, hoping he could see her run some more.

Eh-heheheheeeee…sorry for making Pepito kinda perv', but he just seems like he would be the real go-getter guy ^^;;; At least when he's older…or pre-teen…or….whatever. I can't think right now. I need food.


	7. Date?

Have you guys noticed this story has a lot of violence, yet nobody knows, or cares? Oo;; like when Sam was explaining the kangaroo fight? ^^;;;; Oblivious pain is humorous no?

Our trio was walking down the sidewalks, away from the carnival. They had had to leave early cause Squee went on one of the rides and got sick and puked all over himself and was now leaning against Sam as he held his stomach with his free hand.

"Boy, those people were awfully mad," Sam mused to herself while gently patting Squee's back. "Hehe, it was pretty funny though." "Not to me," Squee moaned as he looked down at his soiled shirt, bile starting to build in his throat once more.

"Well, it was funny to us." Pepito chirped in a high-pitched girly tone that caused Sam's body to jerk forward from her sudden burst of laughter. "You sound just like that kid with the pigtails!" she squealed, "She kept running around and screaming, 'GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!!'"

"Yeah!" the two was laughing deliriously together, but stopped when Squee groaned in agony and ran into the nearest yard and tossed his cookies. Pepito and Sam put on wry faces as he slowly strode back over to them. "Okay, I'm fine now."

They were about to continue their laughing, till he added, "There's my house. I think I'm gonna go lay down…" he dragged himself forward, but Sam ceased him by putting a hand on his shoulder and asked sincerely, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

His stomach churned and he shook his head furiously as his cheeks puffed out and he clamped a hand over his mouth and ran through his lawn and dashed inside. Sam sighed disappointingly and looked up at the sky, then pulled out a watch from her pocket.

"Jeez, it's barely noon!" she stopped and leaned against a telephone pole. A lightbulb clicked on above Pepito's head and he smiled devilishly. He sauntered over to her and lazily slung an arm around her shoulders, then asked calmly, "How about you and me do something?"

Sam was dumbfounded, and stared at him with her mouth agape and her eyes different sizes. After a few tense moments, she smiled secretly and queried, "Are you asking me on a date?" "Mmmm…you could say that,"

Her cheeks started to turn red and gave Pepito a small smile. "Well…okay…I guess." Pepito beamed and snatched Sam's hand and twirled around with her, but stopped when he noticed her face started to turn green.

"Errr, okay. Where to?" She asked warily, watching the three Pepito's wavering in front of her as she swayed slightly. Pepito contemplated_, "Alright, where would a girl like to go? The mall?" _"How about the mall?" Sam grimaced and furiously shook her head no.

"I like the mall, but I hate the people who roam around in it. We could go back to the carnival. He hardly got to do anything."

"But about the mongoose-guy?"

"Anyone I kick usually doesn't bother me. Ever. Again." By her categorical state, Pepito grinned and the two turned around and headed back to the amusement park.

Pepito couldn't take his eyes off Sam as she rammed into another bumper-car, laughing insanely and a crazed expression on her face, looking very similar to a homicidal maniac.

"Strange girl…" he murmured to himself as he crashed into another car, sending the guy flying across rink and against the wall. "Good one Pepito!" Sam shouted to him and gave him a thumbs-up and temporarily didn't watch what she was doing, earning her a bump from another person.

Pepito, enraged to see what happened to her, cause her head snapped back due to the collision, and proceeded to blow the guy to meat-bits with his spooky evil powers.

Sam only saw the small explosion out of the corner of her eye, since she was busy rubbing her sore neck, then looked over her shoulder and gasped when she saw a charred and smoking bumper-car. "Pepito, what happened?!" 

He looked over to her, then at the car, then back at her. "This boy! He…uh…he uh…" he tried to think up a lie because he didn't want Sam to know he had special powers, otherwise she might get scared; or jealous. "He…exploded!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and he knew his answer was unconvincing. "He uh…ate too many chili peppers and bean dip! –'Twas the fart that killed him!!" She burst into peals of laughter and Pepito grinned triumphantly to himself.

"Carousels are fun!" Sam squealed in delight as she rode the piggy, while Pepito rode the monkey next to her. Sam, wanting to impress him, unbuckled herself and held onto the rod that protruded out of the piggy' head with both hands and stood up on it.

"Lookie Pepito! I is a surfin'!" she exclaimed, turning her body slightly and sticking one hand out. He looked at her amusedly, then stood on his monkey as well. "And I'm--!" he was cut off as the whole carousel began to wobble and shake.

"About to get squished!!" Sam finished for him as she jumped over to him and pushed him off the ride and onto the dirty ground just as the whole carousel collapsed. "Sam!" he cried as he righted himself and started to search through the debris for her.

He stopped when he heard a familiar giggle behind him and spun around to see her smiling face. He stood there with his mouth gaping and a vacant look on his face. She suppressed the urge to laugh and said simply, "I have many secrets. So, no, I'm not telling you."

Pepito wanted to know, but shrugged it off and the two walked over to see the side-show.

It was already dark when they finally left the amusement park, but neither wanted to go home yet. Pepito wasn't sure how this 'date' thing was supposed to end.

Sam gazed up at the stars, but most of them were hidden behind all the skyscrapers and she sighed. She then remembered something and her eyes lit up. She grabbed Pepito's hand and squeaked excitedly, "Come on! I know a place that's really romantic!"

She then ran off, with Pepito in tow.

"Are we almost there?" Pepito panted heavily as he continued to climb the steep hill. Not only had Sam taken him halfway across town, but also now the two were clambering up to this 'romantic spot' Sam was talking about earlier.

"Yeah, we're almost there," she called back to him, digging her steel-toed booted into the soft earth. She finally reached the top and helped Pepito up. 

He was amazed as he stood at the edge of the cliff behind the small fence that lined it. A small, withering tree and a no parking sign was the only thing at the top as the two looked down at the city lights. They sat down on the ground, but their view was cut off due to the fence.

Sam growled and ripped the whole thing out of the dirt, then chucked it off the cliff. Pepito smirked as she sat back down and dangled her legs over the side. He joined her and the two looked up at the stars and the full moon.

Sam absentmindedly rested her head on his shoulder, which made her kind of sad because she always used to rest her head on her real dads' shoulder every time she hugged him. She cheered up though when Pepito wrapped his arm around her and she smiled.

A burning plane flew by with faint screams emitting from it and Sam sighed happily and said quietly, "Make a wish,"

Eh-hehehe ^^ They're supposed to be on that cliff that Johnny goes to from time to time. 


	8. The Death of A Jackass

This chapter's kinda short and kinda sad and kinda funny and…..kinda….ugh, stuff ;;;

Sam groaned and lazily rolled over, causing her to fall face-first onto the floor, waking her after she had dozed off. She growled softly and turned to lie on her back as she opened her eyes. White. The only thing she could see was white.  
She freaked out and screamed, "AHH!! I must have fallen off the cliff!! Oh crappity-crap-crap! I must be in heaven!" She jumped to her feet immediately looked down, but then froze when she an icy voice announced, "Actually, heaven has more chairs."

She twirled around to see Johnny standing right in front of her and she gazed up at him. For a moment she couldn't speak, but then managed to utter, "Oh…" she glanced down at the grungy brown carpeting, then back at him.

"Okay, cause I was about to say that this is one _funky-lookin' cloud!_" She looked like a timid deer as she scanned her surroundings. The thing she fell off of was a raggedy old couch that matched the floor, and had a small TV adjacent to it.

There was not much else in the dull-colored room, except for a wooden box in the corner that said 'Nails' on it, and a small desk up against the wall. Sam had to admit that she was a little scared, but didn't show it as she calmly asked, "Where are we?"

Johnny strode over to the couch and sat down. "My house." She relaxed somewhat as she hopped up on the couch beside him, sinking into the soft cushions. The last thing she remembered was she and Pepito on the cliff…

She gasped and jumped into Johnny's lap then grabbed him by the shirt and yelled angrily, "What did you do with Pepito?!" He was certainly surprised by the young girls' action, and just stared blankly at her. "I was about to ask you the same question." He finally said.

He picked her up and shook her a bit until she let go of his shirt, then sat her back down on the sofa. "I saw him carrying you down the street. I thought he hurt you or something, cause you looked unconscious." He turned to her and smirked a little.

"You're a heavy sleeper, you know that?" Sam's cheeks turned slightly pink as she smiled shyly. "Is he okay? You didn't hurt him or anything, did you Nny?" "Of course not!" he scoffed, "I scared him with that 'Evil Dentist" thing,"

He paused for a moment to scratch his chin pensively. "I think he has a weird phobia about dentists or something." Sam stifled a chuckle and replied gleefully, "I don't blame him. I don't likes dentists. They always poke my gums with those scraper things, so I usually bite me."

Johnny gave her an odd look, but shrugged it off and stood up, then sauntered over to the doorway on the other side of the room. "Come." He beckoned as he started to descend the stairs. She squeaked in a Squee-esque fashion then quickly followed him.

The stairway was dark and musty as the wooden boards creaked under the weight of them. Sam held her hands to her chest in fear of placing them on something- or someone- unsanitary. 

After what seemed like hours, Nny finally stepped into a small dark room that reeked of blood and sweat, and Sam wanted to gag at the acrid smell. He clicked on a light, revealing many torturing tools hanging on the walls. 

She gasped upon seeing a familiar person hanging from the wall, giving her a deadly glare. "Randy?!" she laughed, unable to keep it in. He looked so ridiculous! Hanging from the wall, looking all pissed off. "Yeah, it's really funny. Now get me down!" he demanded.

"Why should I?" She asked gruffly, crossing her arms over her chest. Randy snorted and tried to lunge at her as he screamed, "BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!" She giggled and turned her back to him, then smacked her butt and said intermittently, "Kiss my en-tire—ass!"

He struggled as he tried to break the ropes wrapped around his shoulders, suspending him in the air. He flailed more and more, until a loud 'SNAP!" was heard and he rushed at Sam, but when he was in reaching distance, Johnny suddenly stepped in front of her and shoved a long knife into his mouth.

It penetrated through the back of his head and blood spurted everywhere as Randy gurgled wetly, then slumped on the ground, a growing pool of red surrounding him. 

Sam stood there aghast at the scene that had just happened, and was temporarily paralyzed. Johnny glanced at sidelong at the small child and sighed lightly, then bent down and patted her on the shoulder. "Sorry ya had see that,"

She turned to him with mournful eyes and loosely hugged him, silently praying he wouldn't mind. He was slightly shocked with her action, but begrudgingly hugged her back, even though he thought she should be _happy _about Randy's death.

Sam turned back to the body laying on the floor, then asked in a confused tone, "Ummm…shouldn't we say something on his behalf?" Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Guess so." He stood up and Sam traipsed over to the corpse, her boots splashing through the blood.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wilted red rose, then laid it on his back, then bowed her head and said in a heartfelt manner, "Randy, you were a jerk. May you rest in peace and know that you are gone, but not forgotten."

"What was all that about?" she looked over to Johnny and smiled a little. "I dunno. Even though he was a jackass, but I'm sensitive when it comes to death." She then turned on her heel and went back up the stairs, leaving bloody footprints behind her.

Awwww, ain't that sweet? Just shows to go you that Sam may be oblivious sometimes, but she's not insensitive ^^;;; Uh…Oo;;;


	9. Last, and Strangest, chapter

Woah! Last chapter! It's weird too. I'm making Sam as strange as possible in this one ~.^

It had been nearly two weeks after the 'Randy incident', and Stella, Sam's mom, had posted missing signs of him all over the city.

Even though she couldn't stand seeing her mom so stressed and sad, but Sam kept her mouth shut and had not told a single soul so far. She also has been 'going out' as she calls it, with Pepito, and they had seen each other nearly every day, until…

Pepito practically skipped down the street as he made his way to Sam's house. Man, how he loved her! So was so unpredictable and he learned something new about her nearly everyday. Everything about her was unique. From her reptiles, to her 'Soap Around The World' collection, which had over three hundred bars.

When he finally got there, there was a big truck parked on the front lawn. He arched a brow, but made his way to the front door and knocked, then anxiously waited. After what seemed like forever, Sam's mom answered the door, looking very tired.

Her hair was a mess and eyes were red and puffy, indicating that she had been crying. "Is Sam home?" Pepito asked politely. She shook her head. "No, she's not home Pepito. She said she was going to the cliff today to practice."

"Okay, thank you," He then dashed toward the direction of the cliff, while thinking, _"What does she mean by practicing?" _The cliff has somewhat of a hangout for them, and also a place where they could be undisturbed.

They have had several 'dates' up there as well. But Squee was not excluded in all this; in fact, Sam had tried to stuff him in her backpack once. He was a dear friend to her and Pepito both, but it's a good thing they know how to share, otherwise the two could kill each other.

Right when he started up the hill, he had been hearing an indistinct sound that was slowly getting louder as he pressed on.

The sound was now a blaring melody when he finally reached the top, instantly seeing Sam's back leaning against a small sapling with something tucked under her arm. "Hey, Sam!!" He yelled over the music. The melody stopped and she turned her head towards him.

She smiled and patted the ground next to her, motioning him to sit. Pepito obliged and quickly asked, "What's that you're playing?" She laughed a little and held out the bag to him that was under her arm. It was red plaid and had several pipes sticking out of it.

"It's a bagpipe," was her answer as she resumed her melodious tune, Greensleeves. He listened quietly, even though her instrument was defiantly loud and slightly irritating to him. Yep, he learned something new about everyday. Sam stopped and sighed, setting it aside.

"Pepito, I have something to tell you," her voice was low and somber as she turned toward him. Bright emerald eyes were swirling with mixed emotions. "I'm going to my dads' for a while. I found out that he lives in New York, and that he wants to be with me.

My mom says it's the best thing for me right now, cause, you know, Randy's um…'disappearance' and all," Pepito took all this and numbly nodded. He already knew that Johnny had probably killed Randy, even though Sam hasn't told him.

"My mom is gonna stay here, so when I come down I could probably see Squee and you and Johnny." She then got on her feet walked to the edge of the cliff, peering down at the city. "It's beautiful when you're looking _down _on it…yes?"

Pepito smiled sadly as he trudged over to her from behind, wrapping his arms around and resting his head on her back. Sam slipped out of his grasp and went over to pick up her bagpipe, then hopped on a bike that he had overlooked.

"Need a ride?"

They were at Squee's house in no time as Sam was in such a rush she stop as she jumped off her bike and threw her bagpipe on the front lawn and ran up to the door, knocking so hard it scratched up her knuckles.

With the driver absent, Pepito had no choice but to jump off the bike as well, then watched as it went freely down the street, before crashing into a car. He heard Sam groan loudly, since nobody would answer the door, and she ran around to the side of the house.

Squee had gotten a replacement window, since Johnny had broken the last, and only added to her frustration. She flared her nostrils and snorted like a bull before backing up all the way into Nny's yard, then rushed at the window and dove through the air, shattering it.

She ran into the nightstand that quickly stopped her tumbling and she blearily stood up, fluctuating a bit. She looked to her left to find Squee sitting on the floor, his hair standing on end with surprise and fear, then looked back at the broken.

"Now _that's _a dramatic entrance," She gave him a lop-sided grin before Pepito climbed into the room. "You is loco you know that?" "Yeah I know," she answered simply, then sat down next to Squee, who was still staring at her with a scared expression.

"You…there's…" he couldn't finish as he fainted onto his floor. It was then that Sam realized she had big shards of glass sticking out of her arms and face. She looked down at the floor and saw the small puddle of blood around her.

The sound of someone running across a patch of dirt emitted from outside and Johnny stuck his head inside the window. "Hey Squee, I heard a crash, is everything o---" he stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes settled upon the scene:

Squee lying on the floor with Pepito kneeling beside him and Sam standing there all bloody. "Uh, did I come at a bad time?" "Wow, I always thought you'd use the door by breaking through it with an axe and then yell, 'Heeeeeere's Johnny!"

Sam took out a piece of glass lodged in her arm and scratched the back of her head with it. Without warning, Johnny leaped into the room and ran at her, a deranged look on his face. Her went white with temporary fear.

"Wait! It's not what you--!" She jumped just in time as he pulled out an ice pick and twisted it in the air where she had just been. He turned to her with fire in his eyes and lunged at her again, but she hopped on the bed then threw a piece of glass at him.

While he dodged it, she quickly ran over to Squee and shook his lifeless body. "Come on Squee! Wake up!!" he cracked open an eye and 'Squee-ed' loudly as he saw Johnny looming over Sam, till a bright beam of searing heat connected with Johnny's head.

He stumbled and nearly fell, but trio of pre-teens quickly jumped to their feet and grabbed him. They righted themselves, all the while Sam stared at Pepito with wide eyes. He sighed heavily. "Yes, I _did _do that."

He cringed and waited for her to scream in terror. "EEEEEEEEEE!!!!" she screamed in delight and started hopping up and down. "Cool!! Superpowers!!" she started to act all crazy, when Johnny suddenly had a weird tingly feeling. What was it called again?…Oh yeah! Regret!

"Sorry 'bout the whole trying to kill ya thing." Sam stopped and smiled impishly. "It's okay. Happens all the time," "Yeah, and sorry for burning your head," Johnny glared at Pepito coldly and scratched his smoking cranium.

Sam zoned out and sat down on the floor, then proceeded to pull the remaining pieces of glass out of her skin. When she was finished, she asked urgently, "Squee, do you have a hose?" He nodded. "'Round back." She wordlessly leapt out the window.

Squee exhaled in exasperation, "Jeez, your girlfriends' a fruitcake." Pepito eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "She's just a friend!!!" "Oh come on. I've seen you two huggin' on top of the cliff." Johnny intervened, causing Pepito to blush to the tips of his ears.

He just laughed meekly, then followed Sam, who was in the backyard hosing herself off, head lolled back slightly, eyes closed with one hand running through and the other holding the hose over her head. He had to admit though; it was a pretty nice sight.

"Quit staring, its' rude." She said airily, eyes still closed. _"How did she…?" _he shook his head. Boy was she strange, but in a good way. "IT'S TIME TO GO SAM, ALL YOUR STUFF HAS BEEN LOADED INTO THE TRUCK."

A woman on a loudspeaker blared, making everyone cover his or her ears because of the feedback. "Alright! Mom found the loudspeaker!" with that, Sam dashed off, having Squee, Pepito, and yes, even Johnny, since there was nothing else to do.

Sam rocked on her heels uncertainly as she stared at the big moving truck. She had to ride with the mover, since her moms' car has a flat tire.

She turned around to face the three boys—well, two boys and a killer, standing on her porch rather dumbly and she smiled a little, wringing her hair out, since she was still pretty soaked. She hated wearing wet clothes too, but oh well.

Her mother was inside for the moment for some reason, but it didn't matter. She would be out in a few minutes, which gave Sam just enough time. She grinned and trotted up to the trio. Johnny was in the middle, while Squee and Pepito were on either side of him.

She approached Squee and gave him a hug, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a cherry sucker and stuffed it in his mouth, but made sure he wouldn't choke on it. "Hope ya have a sweet-tooth," she said with a wink, then side stepped in front of Johnny.

He looked down at her with a half-lidded gaze as she fumbled through her pockets, mumbling something. She beamed as she found what she was looking for and held it up so he could see it. It was a small moose plushie with the words 'Eat Me' in big white letters on its stomach.

"It good for relieving stress. Squeeze it and it screams." Johnny carefully took it from the small girl and held it up to his face, looking over it skeptically. He gently squeezed it and it let out a loud scream and he jumped back a bit in surprise.

A toothy grin bloomed across his face. "I can have fun with this thing." He murmured maniacally and Sam grinned with him. "I hope it takes your mind off things you don't like, and I hope you get better too," she sniffled a little as she hugged his leg, her eyes closed.

She had heard about his 'problem' and it hurt her. It saddened her to see a person so full of hate for humanity. Jerky people and the cruel things they say and affected his whole state of mind. His head, his feelings, his _life._

He was like a puppet…she held onto him tighter and shed a few tears for him. "Please get better…" she quietly sobbed under her breath. All the while Johnny was very confused. What was she doing? Why was she hanging onto him? 

He could see the tears staining her cheeks. Was she crying…for him? Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt her in some way? He reached down and patted her damp head, not knowing much else to do. Sam quickly brightened and moved onto Pepito, but not before giving Johnny a sad smile.

"Okay, what present do I get?" Pepito piped up, getting her back to reality. She cocked her head slightly and smiled at him, wrinkling her nose. "Well, I couldn't think of what to give you, so I will give you this," she then leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his.

He was stunned for a couple moments and then felt himself returning the kiss. He laid a hand on her back as he took in the taste of her lips, which tasted like sweet-tarts. His first kiss! Oh joy! Of rapture! He then heard a door open, signaling that it was her mom.

Oh shiz-nit! They quickly separated, both breathing heavily. "Hurry Samantha! The mover is getting impatient!" her mother chided and Sam nodded, running to the truck. She had to go with the mover guy and had to suppress a grimace at the thought of riding in a truck with a sweaty old man.

She got into the passenger side rolled down the window, sticking her head out and waving. Just as they pulled out of the driveway though, the mover started to talk and Sam jumped _out _of the window and _climbed _onto the top of the truck, spinning around and waving once more.

Everyone just shook their heads and sighed.

Yep, that's our Sam…….

Yay! Haha, this was possibly one the oddest fics I've ever done ^____^ What ya guys think?


End file.
